Kai
by TC-TyKa
Summary: Kai collapsed during a battle with Tyson, what's wrong with him... character death


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… wish I owned Kai but w/e

Oooo sorry that I haven't updated my other stories I just can't put anything I want to in words…

Well here is a new story… but yeah I guess TyKa is implied… but that's not important right now. What is important is that I wrote this story at 6 am eating watermelon. PLEZ enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Kai **– couldn't think of a title if you can, please help me out

It was a few weeks after the professional beyblading league "BEGA" was defeated and now Kai and Tyson were locked in the heat of battle. A ragging battle Tyson requested for the competition of who is the best blader. Kai and Tyson's blades clashing in the never ending conflict of battle.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigs Tempest!" Kai shouted out an attack, Dranzer quickly responded heading towards Dragoon.

"Dragoon, counter attack!" Tyson commanded, his hand lashing out as Dragoon countered Dranzer's fierce attack.

Kai looked across at Tyson seeing a look of determination stretching across his face. After looking down at his Dranzer blade Kai's vision began to blur. _'Aw no it is happening again…' _Kai thought to himself, feeling his energy begin to drain.

Tyson look up from the battle when he noticed Kai was no longer fighting back. A surprised look crossed Tyson's face seeing Kai losing his balance and struggling to stay standing. _'What's up with Kai we only just started the battle why is he looking so drained all of a sudden?' _Tyson asked himself watching Kai stumble once again.

Kai tried to stay standing, a battle he was losing fast. "Argh!" Kai let out a small grunt of discomfort, his head beginning to pound with yet another headache. Feeling his knees beginning to buckle, with a gasp Kai fell to the ground.

"Kai! What's the matter? Are you ok?" Tyson shouted worry evident in his voice. Tyson quickly ran over to his friend beginning to help him off the ground.

Kai looked over at Tyson helping him off the ground. "Oh sorry Tyson, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." Kai got up off the ground picking Dranzer up off the ground Kai turned to leave. "Sorry Tyson but we will have to finish this battle later."

Tyson swiftlyreached out to grab Kai's arm keeping him from leaving. "Kai you just collapsed I don't think you should be walking around by yourself." Tyson reasoned hoping Kai would at least let him walk him were he was wanted to go.

Kai wrenched his arm from Tyson's grasp continuing on his way. "Tyson I'm ok, so I'm going home." Kai walked a few feet away before the remainder of his energy drained away. Coughing slightly Kai fell to the ground into a world of darkness.

**later - hospital**

Kai awoke to the sound of beeping machines within a chilling white room. '_What am I doing here? Where is here anyways? Am I in a hospital? How did I get here?' _Kai thought silently. Upon hearing the door opening Kai quickly looked over to see Tyson walking in.

"Hey Kai, glad to see you awake, are you ok?" questioned Tyson.

"Yeah Tyson I'm ok… but how did I get here?" asked Kai.

Tyson made his way to the chair sitting beside his bed before he answered. "Well after you collapsed me, Max, and Rei brought you here, and the doctors just finished your examination. They said that we should be getting the results of the tests later this week." Tyson explained. "So yeah… Kai maybe you should try to get some rest, we still need to finish our battle." Said Tyson smirking before watching Kai move around attempting to get comfortable.

After finally finding a semi comfortable position Kai replied, "yeah, ok but when can I leave?"

"After the test results are back, so they know what's wrong with you. 'Til then you stuck here Kai." RepliedTyson sitting back in the chair.

"Oh ok…" Kai's voice seemed to trail off and he once again fell asleep.

'_Heh, he must be really tired… hope he feels better soon.' _Tyson thought planning to stay by Kai's side until he felt better.

---

It had been a few days since Kai had been admitted into the hospital. Tyson sat in the chair watching over his friend. Tyson smiled at the serene, angel-like look on his comrades face.

---

The doctor stood behind Hiwatari, Kai's room. '_How am I supposed to tell him this isn't exactly the greatest thing to have to tell someone, wait maybe I won't have to tell him…'_ the doctor thought shaking his head sadly. Finally gathering his thoughts the doctor knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

Tyson looked up at the door to see the doctor walking in a grim expression on his face. '_Oh no why does he look that way… God! Please let Kai get better!' _Tyson thought trying desperately to not think of the worse outcome.

The doctor looked down at Kai to see him sleeping so peacefully and decided not to wake him. "Hello, I'm guessing you're Kai's friend can you please call Kai's guardian, his results are in but you two are underage so I'm sorry but I can't tell you or Kai now. So please call them." With that the doctor turned to leave.

Tyson looked at the door that the doctor just exited through, '_Aw man what am I supposed to do… I don't know who would be his guardian, what even happened to Voltaire? Argh!' _Tyson involuntarily clenched his fists in frustration. Tyson looked down at Kai, his friend, his greatest rival becoming determined to find out was wrong even if he had to steal the results.

**-Later that night-**

**:Kai's Dream:**

Two trembling figures staggered towards Kai it was some members of his team Max and Rei. Kai instantly ran towards them, darkness surrounding him. Finally reaching his destination Kai breathed in deeply then letting a sigh of relief escape him. Kai looked up into the faces of his friends only to be met with more darkness.

"Max! Rei! Where are you this isn't funny!" Kai screamed running forward looking for a way to escape.

"Where are you running, Kai? You have no place to go. Nobody will even know your gone. Ha you really think you can get out HAHAHA!"

Kai heard the voice but continued running, a strange fog formed threating to swallow and drag him down. Kai ran faster before falling into a pit. Screaming out, the darkness engulfing him.

**:End Dream:**

Kai shot up in his bed soaked in sweat, a few stray tears running down his cheek. Kai hastily wiped at the tears that escaped him. Looking around to only see the dark white room surrounding him.

--

It was already dark and visiting hours had ended quite a while ago. Tyson slipped through the halls of the hospital to where the records would be kept. He crept over behind the desk slowly reaching up for the files he needed. _'Ok hurry Tyson! Someone should be coming soon. Yes, here it is Hiwatari, Kai!' _Tyson thought victoriously creeping back to Kai's room. After finally reaching Kai's room Tyson walked in to see Kai trying to sleep.

Kai looked up when the door of his room opened surprised Tyson was still there. "Tyson why are you still here?" Kai asked quietly.

"Oh they got your results back but they wouldn't tell me or you unless your guardian was here. But yea so I decided I would just steal the results to find out… heh" Tyson laughed sheepishly.

Kai looked at Tyson funny but just nodded signaling Tyson to read the results.

Tyson opened the folder and quickly sorted through the files until he found what he was looking for. Tyson's eyes opened wide and the folder slipped from his fingers falling to the floor. He looked over to Kai then back to the folder before collapsing against a nearby wall, suddenly out of breath.

Kai watched Tyson's reaction a sudden feeling of terror engulfing him. Kai tried to say something and ask what the results had said but the fear was still too fresh in his mind to be able to do so. Finally able to speak Kai asked the feared question, "T-Tyson w-what did it say?"

Tyson looked over towards Kai tears threating to spill over. Taking a few steps forward Tyson suddenly ran forward throwing his arms around Kai's shoulders. Tyson's body racked with sobs as he held Kai in a tight embrace.

Kai looked down at the now sobbing Tyson in his arms afraid to know why he was crying.

Tyson looked up into Kai's face more afraid than ever to speak. Tyson slowly moved off Kai and sat in the chair next to his bed. Tyson cleared his throat before speaking, "Kai the results said that you are sick. Kai you're really sick, i-it's Leukemia." Tyson looked down another sob escaping him.

Kai sat looking at Tyson the terror leaving him motionless. A tear escaped him as he put his arms around himself. The terror clouding his thinking Kai pulled Tyson up into his arms, crying heavily still clinging to Tyson.

--

It had been a few weeks after the night when Tyson had stolen he results of Kai's exam only to discover Kai had leukemia. Kai had under gone the many procedures needed to get better but none of it was working.

"Aw Max, what are we supposed to do? What about Kai? He hasn't been getting better. What if…" Tyson's voice trailed off as he brought his eyes down to the floor.

"Tyson, don't think that way Kai could still pull through. He's strong, he could still survive." Max said sympathetically to Tyson.

"Hmmm…" Tyson looked up at Max before heading back to Kai's room.

Tyson walked back to Kai room knocking quietly before walking in. Tyson was met with Kai's sleeping face. Tyson walked over to Kai's side, leaning over slightly to brush Kai's bangs away from his eyes. That task done Tyson sat down in the chair staring into Kai's paling face.

--

Rei came around the corner to see Max sitting in the waiting room, a worried expression on his face. "Hey Max, how are you feeling today?" Rei took a seat by Max's side looking into Max's eyes.

Max looked back into Rei's eyes before answering, "I'm ok I guess… but what about Kai? And what about Tyson? Aww man why did this have to happen?" Max asked the questions, his gaze returning to the floor.

Rei placed a comforting hand on Max's shoulder, hoping to soothe him.

--

**2:23 am**

Kai awoke to see Tyson sleeping in the chair next to him. "Tyson…" Kai whispered.

Tyson woke up with a jolt, instantly awake. "Kai? How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok… but why are you sill here?"

"Well that's good and I'm here because it just didn't feel right to leave you alone…" Tyson smiled faintly.

"Tyson… go home get some sleep." Kai said quietly.

Tyson quickly objected, "but Kai, I can't do that it wouldn't feel right!"

Kai looked towards his friend silently contemplating what he should do, coming to a conclusion Kai spoke. "Tyson, please, you can go. Nothing bad will happen if you do."

Tyson looked up at his comrade tears slightly blurring his vision. "B-but can you promise me that?"

Kai looked into Tyson's face seeing all the sorrow he felt. Taking in a deep breath Kai replied, "Tyson I can't promise that and you know it…"

That was all Tyson needed before he burst into tears. Tyson looked up at Kai tears streaming down his face, "No! You have to promise me! You, you don't break promises, so please, please! Kai PLEASE!" Tyson collapsed onto Kai his tears quickly soaking sheets Kai had around him.

Kai looked down at Tyson bringing his arms around Tyson to offer some comfort. "Tyson, I can't promise you but I don't want to waste your time and get depressed because of me. You can go…"

"Are you sure? What if?"

Kai smiled slightly, "Tyson it's ok, go home and get some sleep."

Tyson slowly pulled off of Kai turning towards the door. "Well if you're sure. Bye Kai, I'll be back in the morning." Tyson walked out of the room, tears once again returning to his eyes.

**The next morning**

Tyson woke up to an empty house, 'h_mm… I guess everyone left early this morning.' _Tyson thought while getting out of bed for a quick shower before going to see Kai.

Tyson made his way into the hospital walking to an elevator to get to Kai's floor. Exiting the elevator that was when he saw them. Nurse after nurse running towards Kai's room. Tyson ran after them to see Max, Rei, and Kenny looking worriedly through the glass.

Max turned to see Tyson running towards the room. "Tyson!" Max called but Tyson didn't seem to hear them running full force hoping to get through the barrier Max and Rei created. Max and Rei struggled to keep Tyson back, their efforts not in vain.

"Max, Rei, what the hell? Let me Go! Now! What about Kai?" Tyson screamed before pulling back, quickly running to the window of Kai's room.

The doctors and nurses hastily working to save Kai. The shill sound of the heart monitor sounded, Kai had flat lined.

Tyson threw his hands up to the window banging frantically. "Damn it Kai, don't PLEASE! You can't-!" Tears tore down Tyson's cheeks the pain reflected in his voice. Tyson watched in horror as the doctor couldn't revive Kai's unmoving form. "Please Kai please…" Tyson's fists ceased in motion as he slid to his knees, "please don't leave me." The tears flowed down Tyson's face as he buried his face into his hands. "Please God, please let this be a dream."

The doctor and nurses exited the room walking towards the four, a grim look on their faces.

That was it Kai was gone and nothing could bring him back.

--

Well how was that? I killed off Kai, I think I just died a little inside lol. But yes incase any of you are wondering about that watermelon I ate, it was awesome… just thought you should know that.

PLEZ REVIEW my story, and if you want about watermelon but if you review about watermelon put sumthin' about my story shakes fist hehehe


End file.
